Shinigami! Episode 2
by Cyber Hyena1
Summary: From all the his I got I take it you liked this...so I made another episode! Contains idoicy, boogie men,honey, campers ,and Paul Harvey! R&R. No Flames!


**Shinigami! Episode #2**

** **

Disclaimer: Read Shinigami! #1 for the disclaimer.

Author's notes: I can't believe how many hits I got for episode one! I guess either you guys like Freakazoid, Duo, or both, either way, please enjoy. Anything in _italics _is an action or a scene description..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Shinigami! Theme.]

[part I: Candle Jack]

Announcer: "Today's episode will be filmed in Scream-o-Vision. When the words 'Scream' appear during the fic,you scream. Let's try it."

-SCREAM-

Announcer: "Good! And now, our feature presentation."

Candle Jack

(We pan in on a forest at night. The camera goes through the trees when an owl pops out of it's roost.)__

-SCREAM-

(We some a across a summer camp with a sign that says: Camp Wenamigunnagohome. The cappers are gathered around the bond fire trying to scare one another.)__

_ _

Blond Boy: "The scariest thing in the world would be if everything turned into wood!"

Campers: "Oooooo!"

Chubby Little girl: " The scariest thing would be if you went out to reach for something and it wasn't there."

(Campers star at her with the "That-was-Lame" look.)

Girl: "…..because it turned into wood!"

Campers: "Oooooo!!"

Buzz: "The scariest thing in the world would be if all the air turned into wood!"

Campers: "OOOOOO!"

Off-screen: "No!"

( Camera pans over to Duo and Hilde who are sitting on a log. Duo lean forward with an impish grin.)

Duo: "The scariest thing in the world would be if they gave Tony Danza and Sinbad another TV show."

Campers: "AAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

(The kids run off to their separate cabins shrieking like lost souls. Duo scratches the back of his head.)

Hilde: "Thanks again for coming, Duo."

Duo: "No prob, babe. Besides the kids loved it."

(There is some off screen whimpers and moans.)

Duo: "Well it was fun while it lasted, but now I have to go."

Hilde: "So soon?"

Duo: "Yep, for you see the are wrongs to right justice to up hold, there are little bits of carrot in your teeth!(whispers) I'd take care of that, it could lead to insanity."

( Hilde starts licking her teeth.)

Hilde: "Will you be back?"

Duo: "Yeah, I'll probably be back to save you from something real creepy! Bye!"

(Duo crouches down as if though he's going to fly and jumps. He crashes to the ground, the jumps, clawing the air. The he jumps and starts making swimming motions. He keeps trying to unsuccessfully fly.)

Hilde: "Um, Duo? You don't fly."

Duo: "Oh yeah! Later Hilde-babe!"

( Duo holds his arms out in front of him and runs off making whooshing sound effects. Hilde watches him go, meanwhilewe go into the boy's cabin. Buzz and the little blond kid are on the top bunks and staring at the ceiling.)

Blond kid: "Hey, Buzz? Do you believe that stuff about Tony Danza and Sinbad getting another TV show?"

Buzz: "Nah, The Entertainment industry has all sorts of safe guards to prevent that sort of thing from happening. The thing you real have worry about is Candle Jack."

Blond kid: "Who's he?"

Buzz: "The boogie man, the for-real one. He's comes in the dead of night and steals kids away to someplace secrete, forever!"

Blond kid: "Why's he do that?"

Buzz: "'Cause he's a nut."

Blond kid: "Oh. How dose he get you?"

Buzz: "That's the best part, he can't! Unless you say his name, so don't."

( They both lay down and close their eyes, then blond boy's eyes snap open.)

Blond kid: "But, Buzz, we did say his name."

Both (sitting up): "Uh Oh!"

Buzz: "Maybe…maybe he didn't hear us."

( The Cabin suddenly brightens as Candle Jack floats up between their bunks. He has a gray hood and cowl that seems to be made of nothing but patchwork, even his mouth is a stitched line. He has gloves and boots of the same color and a black body suit. He has a candle and candle holder in his right hand)

Candle Jack: "Hello, boys."

-SCREAM-

(Both boy scream and fall out of bed. Candle Jack then floats off with both kids tied to a rope around the waist. The others wake up.)

Boy: "It's Candle Jack!"

CJ: "Care to join us?"

(He picks up the boy by the back of his shirt)

Boy #1: "Don't say!"

Boy #2: "What? Candle Jack?"

( The candle light illuminates both of them.)

Boy# 1:"Wait! I said Applejacks! I want some Applejacks!"

Boy #2: "Yeah, he didn't say Candle Jack….aw nuts!"

(Candle Jack grabs them both. Meanwhile Hilde and the girls are sleeping peacefully until they hear the cries for help from the boy and rush to the window and witness the boys being carted off.)

Girls: "Its' Candle Jack! CANDLE JACK!!"

CJ: "I'm gonna need some more rope!"

-SCREAM-

(Scene switches to Washu who's sitting at a desk. Behind her is a book self and a globe.)

Announcer: " And now to clarify things, we have Professor Washu."

Washu: "Thank you. Now in the last scene we saw a man with a bag on his head terrorizing a group of children who are having a nice time in the woods. I theorize that it is impossible for a person to be taken away simply by saying the word 'Candle Jack'.!"

Off screen: " Pssst!"

(Camera pans over to reveal Candle Jack sitting the corner of Washu's desk. He waves to her.)

Washu: " Then again…."

(Scene changes to the out skirts where Duo is still "flying" as he made several passes through the trees, Heero's car pulled up and he leans out the window.)

Heero: "Hey Duo, wanna got to the Honey Festival in Akron?"

Duo: "Are you kiddn' me!!?"

( He jumps in the car and they speed off. Next scene is the festival. They both leaning on the car, wearing bee deely bobs. Heero is holding a beehive shaped mug.)

Duo: "Boy am I full!"

Heero: "Yeah, but I think I ate too much.(put his hand in his pocket an takes a pull of his mug) By the way, that boogie man is kidnappingthe kids and Hilde. I'd go take care of that, but that's me."

Duo: "You going?"

Heero: "Nah, it's outta my jurisdiction."  
  


Duo: "Okay, see ya."

( Duo 'flys away. The scene changes back to the camp. Now all the campers, Washu[she's upside-down], and Hilde are all tied to the rope.)

Hilde: "What are you gonna do with us?"

Candle Jack: "I don't know. I've never caught this many before. Not a very bright group are you?"

Hilde: "What do you mean by that?"

CJ: "Oh nothing."

( Just then, Duo comes "flying" in and "lands" in front of Candle Jack.)

Duo: "Well if it isn't….."

All but Candle Jack: "NOOOOO!!!!!"

Washu: "Don't Say IT!!!"

Duo(puzzled): "What? I was only going to say 'Candle Jack'."

(One quick scene change latter Duo is being tied together with Hilde)

Hilde: "Duo! Why did say that?"

Duo: "Because I wanted something like F-Troop where Forest Tucker says 'I'm not wearing the dress.' And other guy say 'your wearing the dress' and the Forest says 'No I'm not' andthen he's wearing the dress."

( Quick scene change and it shows Forest Tucker in a dress. The it quick scene changes back to normal.)

Candle Jack: " I love that gag! Now if you excuse me I've got to go charter a bus……Believe it, or not!"

( Candle Jack floats away and Duo and Hilde struggle.)

Hilde: "What are we going to do, Duo?"

Duo: "Don't Worry, I have plan."

( The scene slide away to show a characture of Paul Harvey sitting on his desk.)

Paul Harvey: "That's right, Duo hada plan, a plan involving steel, and mortar, and bricks, and pie. For you see he built a cleverly disguised cage and baited it with pumpkin pie. And when Candle Jack, that creepy, creepy boogie man, went to charter the bus he smelt, deliciously fragrant pumpkin pie. There's a taaaaaaaaaaaack under my fanny! And when Candle Jack went retrieve the pie he was trapped in the cage, thus freeing Hilde and the kid from his curse. And now you know the rest of the story……good day."

( We go back to Duo and Hilde who are sitting on the log again.)

Hilde: "Thanks for rescuing us, Duo."

Duo: " 'Twarn't nothing."

(Hilde grabs him and they make out.)

-SCREAM-

Duo(angrily): "Will you stop that?!"

( Camera pans over to Paul Harvey who's in the cage now and Candle Jack is laying on top of it.)

Paul Harvey: "Oh My!"

[segment ends]

[Act II: The Lobe]

(The scene opens to a large theater like operating room. Seated in the stands are all the Freakazoid, Dragonball Z, Gundam Wing, Tenchi Muyo, Final Fantasy 7-9, and Outlaw Star villains. IN the center is surgical equipment, Duo strapped down into an operating table, Hilde in a nurse's scrubs and hypnotized, and the Lobe himself.)

Lobe: " My fellow villains, I have gathered you here today for a special medical event…the lobotomy of Duo Maxwell! Nurse, please apply the anestic."

Hilde(droning): "Yes, doctor."

Duo(sitting up): "No, need. I brought my own!"

(Duo pulls out the classic cartoon mallet and smacks himself in the head. He wobbles and falls back, his tongue hanging out of the corner of his mouth. Hilde snaps out of her trance.)

Hilde: "Great, my only role in this whole bit, and I get upstaged by a mallet."

(She returns to her trance as the Lobe pulls out a rusty, curved and blood caked saw.)

Lobe: "Now, we shall see what makes Duo tick!"

( He saws Duo's head open and pops the top of his head open like a lid and pulls on a glove. Then rummages around in Duo's head and pulls out a time bomb. The Duo's hand come up and unzips his whole body to revile that no harm had been done.)

Duo: "Let's see what makes him tick, and it's ticking!"

(He zips out, then come back, lightly grabs Hilde's shoulders and leaves again. The bomb is bouncing in his hand and the Lobe is sweating profusely.)

Lobe: "I feel so used!"

(the bomb detonates)

[End credits]

_ _

_ _


End file.
